


Constellation

by oui



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Updated weekly, basically a beronica slowburn, multi-chapter, slowburn, uploaded first five chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui/pseuds/oui
Summary: After confessing to her mother about her first kiss, Betty begins to wonder if it meant something.Feelings manifest and spiral in their own constellation, and complexities of romance intertwine with this divine pairing.warnings for sexual tension, smut, and some upsetting scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a tv show with so much /gay/ subtext i was inspired to write a story of naturally falling in love with someone. Get ready for a slowburn, baby...

"Betty! Girl… Wake up!"

I murmured and twisted in my sheets, turning away from the fervent whispers near my ear, subconsciously aware. It was her. I just knew it. She decided to adopt a new tactic. Climbing into the bed, she towered over me on her knees. Her hair dangled down onto my face, caressing my cheek. She cooed in a sugary voice. "Betty…"

I fluttered my eyelids, irritated but not really, staring at her. "Veronica… What the hell are you doing?"

She pursed her lips. "I wanted to talk."

"Talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She sat back on the bed, resting her head on her wrist with her elbow on the pillow. The close proximity caused goosebumps to multiply on my arms, and a consuming shiver to enthral me. Light reflected on her face, the glow and the shadows dancing on her skin. Through the window, I noticed the beginnings of winter; snowflakes twirling and encircling each other, like dust in a stream of white light.

"Yes, _Betty_ , talk." She pouted. "Is that so unusual?

"Yeah, when you sneak into my room at three in the morning."

"Don't be such a baby, it's barely twelve."

I picked up my watch on the nightstand. 1:06. " _Barely_ twelve?" I showed her the watch face. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it took me about an hour to break in here anyway."

"How did you even get in?" Veronica pointed to the window, slightly ajar at the bottom. Maybe that would explain the goosebumps. Or maybe not.

She shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"In the _neighborhood?_ " I tried to make my tone of voice less skeptical than it apparently sounded.

She sighed heavily. “Fine. If you must know, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“You snuck out, walked the whole way here, _and_ committed a felony just so you could talk to me about something?”

“Well, when you say it like that…” She giggled, throwing her head back slightly and sinking further into the mattress.

“Okay… what is it?”

“You really wanna know?” She was playful now, her head resting on the same pillow as mine, our noses almost brushing.

“Yes.”

We found each other’s eyes in the dim glow of the room.

“There’s something… so compelling about the forbidden. Something, so close, but you can’t reach it, only the tips of your fingers can just about scratch the surface.” She tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and grazed my cheek once again. “Do you know what I mean, Betty?”

“I’m not sure I do, Ronnie.”

Moments of charged silence ensued and I could almost hear the cogs in her brain whirring. If I wasn't examining her face intently, I would have missed the slight indentations sprung on her face from a distant frown. Her intense gaze into my eyes lifted and she rolled out of the bed, landing on her feet. “I should probably get home now,” she said while lifting the window open. “As you said, it’s getting late.” There was a hint of bitterness in her tone.

“What’s wrong?”

Veronica smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine, Betty. I’ll see you tomorrow, at school.”

And with that, she slipped out of my room, leaving me with nothing but the echo of my thoughts and the cool breeze from the open window.


End file.
